


I will not bow to defeat

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Four times the lonely wolf survives, one time it doesn't. The separated siblings have to face their own kind of loneliness.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	I will not bow to defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Epica, "The second stone"
> 
> Fill for any, any, loneliness (comment-fic on LiveJournal)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1156555.html?thread=116610507#t116610507

It's lonely on the battlefield, when everyone relies on you to have made the right choice, to have the perfect tactic, to keep everyone alive ... but Robb takes a deep breath and rides into battle.

It's lonely on the wall when the storms rage and the wind tries to bring you down, a single fire and your cloak the only things to keep you from freezing to death ... but Jon takes a deep breath and keeps watching.

It's lonely to see and know everything without being able to actually interact, and though he knows now his pack is still out there, he also knows no one in this world can grasp the essence of his new self ... but Bran takes a deep breath and dives back into the past.

It's lonely in this castle when you're surrounded by people but cannot trust a single one of them, when you have to be on guard with every little word, every little gesture, every little step ... but Sansa takes a deep breath and keeps on smiling.

It's lonely in this house where no one resides and you have to be careful to hide yourself so no one sees that you're actually someone ... but ~~Arya~~ a girl takes a deep breath and keeps a blank face.


End file.
